Paper Airplanes
by Jay Way101
Summary: Jason can't make a paper airplane on his life, but he can make things fly. Leo makes the perfect paper airplanes, but he can't fly them very well. As a result, he and Jason have an arrangement that he makes paper airplanes, and Jason flies them. When Jason gets bored, he flies them at Percy to get his attention. But this time, Nico suspects he 's flying them out of jealousy.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this pathetic laptop, and two hands.**

_P.S. Oh, and shout out to PJO Slash Headcannons on Tumblr (It's a websiite, geez. Get your heads out of Facebook!) Anyway, you need to check it out. Seriously. Both Tumblr and PJO Slash Headcannons. (I fact, this story is based on a Headcannon by halestorm999. She's on Fanfiction, too! _

********************PJO***********************

"Make me an airplane. Stat."

Leo looks up from his sketch pad, confused, only to see Jason glaring daggers straight at Nico di Angelo's head. The same Nico di Angelo, who happened to be looking up at Percy, and laughing at some joke the son of Neptune had made. Leo crossed his arms at Jason.

"No. Absolutely not." Jason transfers his glare from Nico to Leo.

"Besides, I won't have you using my airplanes, for evil. Nico didn't do anything to you. He doesn't even like Percy, like that."

Jason keeps his glare in place until Leo gives a defeated sigh, and rips a piece of paper out of his pad.

/Break./

When a paper airplane hits Percy on the side of his head, Nico laughs. Percy glares at the laughing boy, before glancing at Jason. The son of Jupiter simply bat his eyelashes innocently, making Percy blush slightly and glare some more. Nico lightly touches Percy's arm, leans in and whispers:

"I don't think he did it out of boredom, this time."

Percy raises his eyebrows. "No?"

"Looks to me like your boyfriend's jealous."

Percy looks at Jason fast enough to see him glare at Nico, and whisper something to Leo. Leo groans, but flips his sketch pad to a clean sheet of paper.

"Of you?"

"No, of my father. Idiot." Nico rolls his eyes. "Yes, jealous of me. He obviously thinks I'm flirting with you."

Before Percy can speak, another airplane (made of paper, mind you), crashes into his head. Nico's laughter echos throughout the empty cabin, and Percy stands.

Leo watches amused as a laughing Percy, chases a squealing Jason around the cabin, and over beds. When Percy finally catches Jason (around the waist, as usual), and leans in for the kiss he usually receives as a reward, Jason ducks his head, dodging his boyfriend's lips. Percy blinks, surprised, before giving an exasperated groan.

"Jason, who stayed by your bed, day and night, when you were home sick with the flu?", Percy asks, keeping a hold on his boyfriend's waist, so he can't run.

"You.", Jason replies, confused.

"Who wouldn't let me take one step outside without a hoodie, and a goodbye kiss?"

"Me", Jason answers, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Who's been together, since like forever?"

"Us.", Jason whispers.

Leo snorts, when Jason lightly coos and kisses his boyfriend in appreciation.

"Jackson, you're such a sap.", Nico laughs, and Leo nods in agreement.

"Whatever.", Percy sticks out his tongue at them, before shaking his head at Jason. "Really, though? Jealous of _Nico di Angelo_ of all people?"

Nico crosses his arms, and Percy quickly smiles at him. "No offense."

"I told him not to be.", Leo states, before saying absent-mindly, "He has a boyfriend, anyway."

The cabin goes into a shocked silence for a few minutes, before both Percy and Jason let out a flabbergasted, _"What?"_

Nico glares at Leo who shrugs and apologetically says, "Oops."

Nico sighs. "It was supposed to be a secret."

Percy raises his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because", Nico's pale cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Every time someone finds out, they rant about how 'cute' we are, and stupid shit like that."

"Who is it?", Jason asks.

Nico glares down at the floor, his cheeks going from pink to red, which doesn't surprise Jason or Percy. What surprises the two boys is the way Leo nervously runs a hand through his curly hair, while his tanned cheeks burn red.

Jason looks back in forth between the two boys. "No. _Fucking._ Way."

Percy grins. "_Awww._ That's so cute!"

"Shut up!", Nico hisses, embarrassed, as Leo wraps his arms around him.

Jason smirks at the blushing boy. "Oh come on, Nico. It's pretty cute."

Nico groans, hiding his red face in Leo's neck. Leo sits back down on a random bed, and pulls him down on his lap, running a hand through Nico's dark hair to comfort his boyfriend, before grinning up at Jason and Percy.

"Stop it, you two. He gets embarrassed when people coo at us."

"You guys are pretty cute, though.", Percy shrugged. "I mean, you're about the same height, and you sort of have the same curly hair, it's just that Nico's is black and Leo's is brown."

"Nico's the bottom, right?", Jason smirk widens.

Nico lifts his head and glares daggers at him. Percy laughs, and Jason grins.

"He's blushing like crazy, so it must be true!"

"Fuck you, Grace.", growls a blushing Nico, again cuddling into Leo. "This is why I don't like telling people!"

Percy smiles down at the couple, resisting the urge to coo. "We won't tell."

/Break./

Percy is sitting on his bed in Poseidon's Cabin, teasing a blushing Nico about Leo for the tenth time that day, when a paper airplane hits him on his nose. A wave of deja vu washes over the son of Neptune as Nico laughs. He glares at Jason, who sticks his tongue out at Percy. The son of Neptune gets to his feet, and Jason hides behind a pillow.

Leo watches Jason and Percy run back and forth, until he feels Nico sink beside him on the bed. Leo lifts his arm slightly, and Nico gratefully cuddles into his boyfriend's chest.

"Leo, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Leo kisses Nico's hair, and the son of Hades looks up at Leo.

"Would you like me more if I flew paper airplanes at you?"

Leo gives him an Eskimo kiss. "I prefer the cuddling."

Nico hums appreciatively. "Good. I suck at making paper airplanes."

"Maybe you could ask Percy to make you some?"

"What about the cuddeling?"

"We could still cuddle." , Leo shrugs. "Maybe just...surrounded by paper airplanes?"

Nico laughs, and so does Percy, who finally managed to capture his paper airplane-flying-boyfriend.


End file.
